Bubbly
by Radev E. Elocin
Summary: Just some Akuroku smut based on Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. R&R Please!


**Author's Note: **Yes, I put out another oneshot. Why am I doing this? Because I NEED TO WRITE!!!

**Inspiration:** "Bubbly"by Colbie Caillat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. End of sentence. –sob-

**Bubbly**

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

Axel held Roxas close to himself, firm yet still gentle. They were lying on Axel's bed together, their pajamas on. Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled.

"You have such beautiful blue eyes, Roxy." Axel said softly, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Roxas deepened their kiss as Axel pushed his tongue through Roxas' mouth, giving him a wonderful feeling.

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go_

Axel's hands slipped underneath his shirt, and began flying over his body, examining every bit of it. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck to help him in his search. Soon, his shirt was off, exposing Roxas' body to the cold air coursing through the dark room.

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

Axel paused, and shot up. The window was open, and cold wind and rain were coming in.

"One moment." He kissed Roxas' nose and got up, closing the window and curtains. He turned back to his blonde haired lover and climbed back into the bed with him. "Cold?" he asked.

Roxas nodded, snuggling closer into Axel's chest.

"Let me warm you up." Axel whispered seductively, his hands continuing from where he had left off. His hands held Roxas at the waist as Axel kissed Roxas again, their tongues wrestling playfully.

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go_

Roxas decided to give something a try. It took some doing, but Roxas was able to get Axel's shirt over his red spikes without any problems. Now, Axel was pulling down Roxas' pajama bottoms and boxers under the covers.

They've been a couple for a few months now, but this was special. Not just screwing or fucking, but just making love. Pure, sweet love.

"Mmm…" Roxas moaned, as Axel began slowly rubbing his body against him.

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmmmmmmm_

They pulled together in another kiss. That beautiful feeling coursed through Roxas as Axel slipped into his opening. This was bliss.

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes   
I always know that you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time where ever you go_

Axel was on top of Roxas now, kissing his collarbone and burying his head into his neck as he slowly made his way in and out, in and out. Roxas' hands were rubbing circles on Axel's back, earning some moans from him too.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

They had finished for the night. Both were tired, but as long as they were together, they were just fine. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel, burying himself in his warmth. Axel smiled and wrapped the blankets closer around them, resting his chin on Roxas' head. _  
It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose _

_The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time   
Holdin me tight  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go   
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know I'm not the best at these. Well, at one point I was, but I'm in a bit of a slump. –frown- Anyways, please review. PLEASE!!!


End file.
